pandemoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Benxander
Hello I see you are a fan of Pandemonium. As am I. Please contact me at my site: http://wyndon-torque.deviantart.com Hello? There are video walkthroughs of the two games on YouTube you could use for ideas! By the by, there is a wiki for the Gex trilogy as well (also developed by Crystal Dynamics!)! WikiSurf 13:28, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Do you mean ideas for adding pictures to articles? Because that's what I initially used to secure pics when I started the wiki, I was thinking of doing so again soon. I've been hard at work on my Mad Max Wiki this last week, so hopefully I'll have some more time for this one now. I did however have time free to set up the new theme. Spent a few agonizing hours familiarizing myself with all the know-how for that! What do you think? --Benxander 18:16, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, thanks for pointing me in the direction of the Gex wiki, I'm having a read of it now!--Benxander 18:37, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes, adding pics. Also to get an idea of the level layout when adding that info to an article as well as what enemies and obstacles appear. Also, most of the Gex wiki was my handiwork, some by this guy called GigaBowserMan (especially the pictures provided!). WikiSurf 19:08, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::More detailed level information for those articles is definitely on the to-do list (maybe I should create an article like a community to-do list?). I think my main priorities are: 1) Get the basic info & pics sorted for each level & enemy 2) then go back around adding some sort of gameplay guide, could be a lot of work, but I think this wiki deserves some input which isn't just the lore of the Pandemonium world, you know? Good to know you're a Crystal Dynamics junkie! I feel like we really need to get some more contributors in here, don't you think? --Benxander 19:16, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oh, absolutely! any who have either seen or played either of the two Pandemoniums! I also know of the first game's Japanese counterpart, Magical Hoppers, u could add info on that too if u want. There's even vids on YouTube pertaining to Magical Hoppers; if u understand Japanese, u could be of help! WikiSurf 19:21, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Magical Hoppers Stuff I have a few tidbits of info regarding Magical Hoppers, By the by, u can start on the articles of Clam and Guppy if u want, u know, mention how different they are in appearance to Fargus and Nikki? And mention Sid's involvement in that version as well? And add to the Lyr article that in Magical Hoppers, it is called Amazing Land? I also have a small info on the story: "Magical Hoppers: Have you heard this name? This is about a boy named Clam, who is very lively (and a little bit carefree!?) and a very cute girl, Guppy. At first glance, they look like ordinary people, but they change to Magical Hoppers and they have a big mission - saving the world on different levels. A statement of emergency!! Amazing Land, which presides dreams and hopes in the world is in a critical situation. Their story is getting started here with a noisy partner, Sid." That story info comes from the PS1 manual, by the way. I also have small Character descriptions to Clam and Guppy as well, should you do their articles. Clam: 19 years old. Hates to behave honestly. His only weakness is he does not know much about girls. Very smooth-tongued and lively. Guppy: 17 years old. A cute girl who likes Clam in her heart. If she gets angry, nobody can control her. Her hobby is doing beauty treatments. As for Sid's Magical Hoppers counterpart, here's his info: Sid: One of the items of world wide guide support. He knows the most about Amazing Land. Very noisy but reliable. U can add this info and reword it if necessary. I'll keep you posted. WikiSurf 20:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :Much appreciated! As you can see I've just made the article and the one for Miracle Hoppers as well. Thanks for the extra information, using googletranslate and going through amazon.jp and other stores, I managed to pick up some of the things you mentioned, but not all of it. I found it very amusing that they called Lyr.. "Amazing Land".--Benxander 20:39, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I also have video info too: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jvJNKak8k1Y (PS1 Opening) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TaZA_HR3krs (PS1 Ending) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6Q_YvGj0Dg (includes opening from Sega Saturn version) If u can understand verbal Japanese, you might add what you can understand. See what u can do, ok?WikiSurf 20:43, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I saw your Magical Hoppers edits just now. I've added "Appearance" sections to Clam and Guppy's pages. They do have normal appearances as can be seen in the Saturn opening. I also have info regarding Sid's dialogue in the Saturn openingWikiSurf 19:21, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Say, Ben, any major edits to do 2nite? WikiSurf 17:30, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Not tonight I don't think, as you can see I've done a few more edits today, added the Password article as well. Anything you have in mind that I can do, or anything you'd like to have a shot at?--Benxander 18:35, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Like starting on Sid's Magical Hoppers counterpart (I also added appearance sections to Clam and Guppy's pages so you can put a description about their general appearance in) or adding more info to the levels of Pandemonium!?